Celestial Chronicles
by 117Jorn
Summary: Our world was once guided by powerful beings called, Divine Beings. For thousands of years they guided Humanity down the path of peace, until they left them. However now, over 1900 years after they left...a new threat has arisen. Can humanity prevail?


**AN: Ok, I've been thinking of doing a fic like this for a while. Pretty much, all I really am doing is taking Characters and elements from several different shows, games, and Anime's and merging them together into one super-fic. The stuff that I will be using are as follows:**

**Naruto, Avatar the last Airbender, Valkyrie Chronicles, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 9, World of Warcraft, Elder Scrolls III Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion, Lord Of the Rings, Gundam SEED, Gundam 00, Gundam UC, and possibly more as time goes. **

**So anyways, this chapter's just explaining the basic backround of the whole fic. So please enjoy!  
><strong>

Many Years ago, our world was governed by powerful beings of indescribable powers, the powers of Gods. They were given many names, by many different peoples, but most commonly, they were known as the 'Divine Beings'.  
>There were many such beings, each governing a different part of the world. They were worshiped by many, and as they ruled, peace was eternal throughout the lands for the Human's. On many occasions, the Divine Being's would secretly take human form, and live and love among us. Their children bearing special powers called, Bloodlines.<br>However, all good things, must come to an end. One day, the Divine Being's left our world, for another. Believing we were ready to live without their guidance. And they left, never to return.  
>That is when things went terribly wrong.<br>Not long after their departure, many decedents of the Beings believed that, being their decedents, that they should lead the race into the future, that it was their destiny to do so. However, many of the others, mostly those of non-Divine blood, did not wish to follow them, and believed that it would be best for both the Decedents and 'Pure' Human's to rule equally.  
>However, there was one man who did not believe this could be possible. His name, was Sephirdara. He was a man who believed that the Decedents of Divine Blood should be the only ones who should rule, and anyone else should be forced to serve them. Sephirdara quickly gained support from many other's who believed his words, and he formed the Divine Empire.<br>In response of this, several other Nation's were formed as well. In the 'Elemental Countries' the nations of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning came together under one banner, as the 'Alliance of Free Nations'. Who wished for stability in their world.  
>The only Nation's who did not wish to join either side, was the Southern Union, occupying the southern pole of the world, and the Kingdom of Nippon. Both of which who wanted to stay out of their affairs.<br>However, War was inevitable, as Sephirdara launched an invasion on the Alliance, beginning the first 'Bloodline War'.  
>The War lasted for five years. At first, It was going in the Empire's favor, having many advantages such as numbers, and higher technology. It would have seemed that they could win the war in just a few years. However, the Alliance fought tooth-and-nail for every inch of land they loss, slowly wearing down the Imperial Invaders.<br>Then, the Empire made a move that many believed to be the cause of their downfall. The Empire invaded the Kingdom of Nippon, overrunning the nation for its vast natural resources. The small island nation fell in just a few days, with the whole Royal family of Nippon, as well as its famed bloodline, were presumed all killed.  
>Nippon's allies of the South, angered by this, temporarily joined in the fight against the empire, turning the war into their favor, now pushing the empire back. Eventually, the Empire was forced back to their capital city, Pekin. After this last battle, the Sephirdara was presumed killed, and the remnants of the Empire fled into the unknown regions beyond the eastern seas.<br>Afterwards, the Southern Union returned to their own lands of ice, however they attempted to retake the Kingdom of Nippon, only to discover the Alliance had begun an occupation of the land to 're-establish order'.  
>Over 100 years have passed since the war's end. Though many tensions between the Bloodline Clan's, and the 'Pure Human' Clan's still remain, the world was at peace.<br>But as said before, no peace is forever.  
>The Year was 1933 DD (Divine Departure), over 1900 years since the Divine Being's left our world. But this was the Year peace ended.<br>The Divine Empire had Returned, and in far greater numbers than before. They had found a new land to the east, and it was there they rebuilt their Empire with new allies, multipe non-human species who all of them bowing down to the might of their Bloodlines and technology, worshiping them as God's. They allied themselves with the Empire, and helped them reclaim their lost lands of the west. Though largely ignoring the Southern Union, they focused everything on the Allies, marking the beginning of the Second Bloodline War.  
>That, was all Seven years ago.<br>Seven Years…and the war still goes on, with neither side showing signs of weakening.  
>This story begins, at one of the Southern Union's more Northern colonies of Kailo, with a group of Civilians…who's Destinies have yet to be revealed to them…<p>

**And That's the Prolog! Expect the first REAL chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
